marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Johann Shmidt (Clone) (Earth-616)
, the power behind I.B.I.S. | Relatives = Red Skull (genetic template, deceased) Sin/Red Skull (genetic template's daughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = School for Gifted Humans, Red Skull's Island | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 195 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Terrorist, self-proclaimed leader of the S-Men, now a cloned assassin | Education = | Origin = Clone backup of the original Red Skull, grafted with mutant Charles Xavier's brain, making him a telepath. | PlaceOfBirth = Germany | Creators = Rick Remender; John Cassaday | First = Uncanny Avengers #1 | HistoryText = Origin Like many of the Red Skull's other fail-safes, this clone was meant to awaken in the changed landscape of the future where the Red Skull was just a forgotten menace of a fallen regime. Created by Arnim Zola in 1942 under the orders of the original when he suspected the defeat of the reich in World War II. He awoke to find the world in a turbulent period and ripe for conquest. 's brain]] Modern Era Seeing how mutants nearly destroyed the world convinced him that they were the threat, searching the world he recruited exceptional individuals and formed a group of S-Men to combat the mutant menace. He also stole the brain of Professor X in order to gain his telepathic powers, reasoning that it would be best to use it than waste his time trying to gather relics and arcane objects which would only reveal his hand. After subjugating the Scarlet Witch and Rogue to his will , Shmidt lead an attack in New York to test his new mental abilities, forcing the citizens to turn on each other and clashing with the Avengers Unity Division. This event became known as the Red Riot which stayed in the news for over two weeks. He founded I.B.S.S. through his puppet Marcus Glove, meant to be a vehicle for espousing his ideology. He cloaked his intentions with the rhetoric of hipster pop-culture and modern science. While it did not work out as he hoped as he was stymied by the actions of Charles Xavier's own son Legion, it did secure more founding for him. He was studied by one of the Mandarin's rings as a potential host, but it found him unsuitable. March to AXIS Knowing that his ally Arnim Zola was unlikely to have died, he acted upon a promise and reached out to his old friend's daughter Jet Black. He turned out to be right and greeted his friend and benefactor when Zola returned to Earth from his work in Dimension Z, and after Zola's successful distraction sent off his S-Men on several missions. The Red Skull turned Genosha into a concentration camp, and abducted numerous mutants. His activities were tracked down by Magneto at the same time Scarlet Witch, Rogue, and Havok from the Avengers Unity Division were captured by the S-Men and brought to the island. After escaping captivity, the Avengers encountered and rescued Magneto. The Red Skull and the S-Men confronted the escapees, but after using Mutant Growth Hormone to enhance his powers, Magneto managed to kill most of the S-Men and the Red Skull. However, Erik had merely unleashed a more powerful persona of the Red Skull, Onslaught. | Powers = With his brain fused with a part of Professor X's (apparently the cerebellum ), the Red Skull gained the following psychic abilities, it should be noted that he originally lacked experience with these powers though he rapidly gained such experience: Telepathy: Able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 250 miles (on Earth). *''Telepathic Illusion:'' ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. *''Psi Link:'' ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' ability to mask himself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). *''Mind Blast:'' ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. *''Mind Control:'' ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. This power can allow him to completely shut down several people's minds, making it appear as if time has stopped. *''Mind Possession:'' ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. *''Mind Alteration:'' ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. *''Mental Amnesia:'' ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. *''Psionic Shield:'' ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of other minds. *''Psionic Blasts:'' can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *''Astral Projection:'' ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. He cannot engage in long range astral projection on the earthly plane. His projection is described as a "red rage demon" *''Mental Detection:'' can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Mind Transferal:'' able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Absorb Information:'' ability to quickly process and store information, by mental transference. | Abilities = Strategic Genius: The Red Skull is a master of political, military, and subversive strategy, as well as a brilliant planner and organizer. Hand to Hand Combat: The original Red Skull was a fine hand to hand combatant, although not to the level of Captain America. He was also a brilliant fencer and skilled marksman, it is assumed that this clone carries these traits. | Strength = | Weaknesses = His left hand was severed in his first confrontation with the Unity Division. He now uses a modern prosthetic. | Equipment = The rune-key Uruz which represents endurance, such as that "of star-spanning empires ... of merciless ideologies ...", it was stolen by Loki. Its loss left Shmidt shaken, he insisted to himself he never needed it, still, he tried "to remember how it made him feel.", Jetpack | Transportation = Dancing Water's Aquatic Teleportation. | Weapons = | Notes = * This clone was imprinted with the mental recording of Johann Shmidt only up until 1942, therefore he has none of the previous Red Skull's memories of his adventures afterwards. | Trivia = * It should be noted that the current Red Skull wears a mask, previous versions have had an actual red skull, usually because of exposure to the dust of death toxin. The current Red Skull was cloned before this incident however. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = |EditorialNames = Red Skull, Onslaught Skull, Onslaught}} Category:Clones created by Arnim Zola Category:Mutants cloned/created after M-Day Category:Avengers Villains Category:Captain America Villains Category:Artificial Mutants Category:Mutants activated after M-Day Category:Arnim Zola Experiment Category:Artificially Enhanced Intelligence